ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kerry Shale
Kerry Shale (born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, June 17th, 1958) is a Canadian actor, voice actor, writer and singer who provides voices for the US and UK narrations of Thomas & Friends. He also voices in many other children's shows including, "Roary the Racing Car", "Dennis the Menace", "Budgie the Little Helicopter", and "Tinga Tinga Tales". Television credits include, "Not Going Out", "Love Soup", "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes", "Doctor Who", and "Red Dwarf". He even narrated the US and Canadian version of "The Transporters" of which all the episodes were released direct to DVD in 2007. He has also lent his voice to many video games, including: "Driver: San Francisco", "A Dog's Life", "Tomb Raider Chronicles", "Big Mutha Truckers", and "Lego City Undercover". He has also appeared in many films and radio programmes. He also narrated two stories for Frabbri's "Once Upon a Time" series of audio books. Voices US * Henry * Gordon * James (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Dash * Scruff * Harold * Max * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Farmer Trotter * Mr. Percival * The Photographer (sixteenth season only) * Sir Lowham Hatt * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (Time For a Story and A Blooming Mess only) * The Railway Coal Inspector * A Tree Specialist (Happy Birthday Sir!) * A Workman at Ulfstead Castle (Santa's Little Engine) * The Cheering Passengers (Last Train for Christmas) * Some Quarry Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Signals Crossed) * Some Dock Workers (Blue Mountain Mystery and Emily Saves the World) * A Rail Worker (Marion and the Pipe) * A Signalman (Letters to Santa) * Some Sodor United Football Players (Pingy Pongy Pick Up) UK/US * Diesel (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * 'Arry * Bert (fourteenth and fifteenth seasons) * Sidney (Day of the Diesels only) * Norman (Day of the Diesels - fifteenth season) * Troublesome Trucks (Journey Beyond Sodor) * Some Groaning Passengers (Calm Down Caitlin) * A Zoo Keeper (UK/US; Not Now, Charlie! only - US; Steamie Stafford) * The Man on the Bridge (Who's Geoffrey?) * Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre workers (Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) * A Dryaw Station Workman (Letters to Santa) UK * Spencer (Hero of the Rails; original cut only) * Scruff (The Great Race singing voice only) NZ * Mr. Percival (Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger only) Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) * The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) * I'm Full of Surprises (performed) * Who's Thomas? (performed) * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) Trivia * He, Simon Fisher-Becker and Glenn Wrage appeared in the same series of "Doctor Who". Olivia Colman, John Hurt, Michael Brandon, Tom Stourton, Martin Sherman, Nigel Plaskitt, Miranda Raison, John Schwab, John Ogwen and Tracy-Ann Oberman also had roles on the show. Togo Igawa also had a role in one of its spin-offs "Torchwood". Maggie Ollerenshaw and Jonathan Forbes also worked on an audio drama based on "Doctor Who". Diego Brizzi, Tesshō Genda and Dariusz Odija also did dubbings for the show. * He, Colin McFarlane and TUGS voice actor John Baddeley voiced characters from "Dennis the Menace and Gnasher". * He, along with TUGS voice actors Timothy Bateson and Sean Barrett provided voices for the Goblins in "Labyrinth". * Shale has voiced characters in "The Amazing World of Gumball", alongside Teresa Gallagher and Rupert Degas. * Both he and Mario Castañeda voiced Chuck from "Budgie the Little Helicopter" in their respective languages ** Additionally, Masashi Ebara, TUGS voice actress Yūko Mita and Brian Trueman worked on the show. * He, Rob Rackstraw, and Tim Whitnall worked on "Roary the Racing Car". ** Rachel Dawson, María Sánchez, Pasi Ruohonen, Rob Rackstraw, Simen Sand, Wayne Jackman, Dan and Nuria Wicksman, Danny Houtkooper, Aku Laitinen and Antti L. J. Pääkkönen have also worked on it. * He and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Scott McNeil both voiced Umekichi from "Ultimate Teacher". * He, along with David Holt and Jules de Jongh voiced characters in "Puppeteer". * With Jules de Jongh, Shale has provided voices for "Batman: Arkham Knight", "Lego Ninjago: Nindroids" and "Lego Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin". * Both he and David Menkin voiced characters together on "Arthur Christmas". * Both he and Bruno Coronel voiced Bobert from "The Amazing World of Gumball" in their respective languages. * Both he and Rupert Degas voiced characters in "Mr. Bean: the Animated Series". Christopher Skala is also an executive producer in the series. * He worked with John Hasler and Lee Pressman in the "T-Bag" franchise. * He, Menkin and Degas voiced characters in "Red Dwarf". Gallery File:KerryShale.jpg External Links * Official website * Kerry's Twitter account * YouTube channel Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Musicians Category:Voice actors Category:The Amazing World of Gumball